fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Crippled Inside
|season=3 |number=4 |image=File:Crippled Inside title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 21, 1989 |writer=Brian Helgeland |director=Timothy Bond |previous=Demon Hunter |next=Stick It in Your Ear }}"Crippled Inside" is the fourth episode of the 3rd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot While fleeing from a gang-assault, a girl is hit by a car and paralyzed. She then uses a magical wheelchair to reverse her paralysis and to kill her assailants. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A wheelchair that heals crippling neurotraumatic injuries by killing others, and projects a dangerous ghostly double of the owner. Cast Episode Cast *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Stephanie Morgenstern as Rachel Horn *Greg Spottiswood as Marcus *Diana Leblanc as Judith Horn *Richard Chevolleau as Scott *Dean McDermott as Peter *Andrew Simms as Ed *John Gilbert as Old Man *Joyce Gordon as Phyllis *Sharon Bernbaum as Girl #1 *Joseph Scoren as Boy #1 *Geneviève Appleton as Girl #2 Episode Crew *Directed by Timothy Bond *Written by Brian Helgeland *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Deveau Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Mary Jane Patterson - Assistant Editor *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Diane Smith - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Michael G. Burke - Trainee Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director *Frank Siracusa - Second Unit First Assistant Director *William Spahic - First Assistant Director *David Till - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Otto Fondan - Scenic Painter *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *David Lylloff - Swing Gang *Joe Madziak - Head Carpenter *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Peter Risi - Property Master Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Bryan Day - Sound Recordist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Audio Post-Production Supervisor *Steve Gorman - Sound Effects Editor *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Michael LaCroix - Boom Operator Special Effects *François Dagenais - Prosthetics Designer *Darren Perks - Prosthetics Artist / Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Camera and Electrical Department *Michael Auger - Electrician *Blake Balentine - Grip *Barry Bergthorson - Camera Operator *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Richard Gaal - Best Boy Electric: Second Unit *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Ronald G. Paulauskas - Best Boy Grip *Tracy Shaw - Grip *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Costume and Wardrobe Department *Carolyn Bahen - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Glen Avigdor - Picture Car Coordinator *Chris Radley Walters - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *Nancy Eagles - Script Supervisor *R. Scott Gemmill - Story Editor *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583306/ Crippled Inside] at IMDb Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes